


One Touch

by phantisma



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen likes to touch...and one day it's going to get them into trouble...</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Touch

Jensen can’t keep his fucking hands off him. Jared finds it amusing, even though it is so going to get them busted one day. It started innocently enough…before everything else started…because Kripke thought it was amusing to feed the fangirls. Jared secretly thought that Kripke got off on the fan-fiction more than the legions of fans did.

It was supposed to be little things that could be seen as brotherly affection, but could be interpreted as more as well. It was supposed to be both of them…and Jared still did from time to time, drape himself over Jensen’s back when they stood at a podium or microphone, but it was nothing like Jensen.

A hand on Jared’s thigh, a light touch on his shoulder, the way he wiped the ice cream off Jared’s nose at the Disneyland thing…and sometimes Jared has to give him _that_ look…remind him. Even on set the boy was all hands, palming Jared’s ass as he passed by, rubbing his shoulders, daring anyone to question how much of it was play for the cameras and why it was they were together so often when not on set or how many times a week they showed up in the same car.

Jared knows why…because Jensen’s a tactile guy…he likes feeling…touching. Jared’s more about sounds and sights…and the sight of Jensen on his knees, feeling his way up Jared’s legs is one of the hottest he’s seen in a while…but they’re due back on set and they’re in wardrobe, not one of their trailers and Jared has to shake his head and look down into that pout.

“Fuck Jen, get up. We don’t have time.”

The whimpering moan that comes from those pouting lips is nearly enough to do him in, but he can hear voices. Jensen’s hands were gripping his jeans…the jeans he was supposed to be changing out of because he’d spilled coffee on them and they really needed to get back on set. It takes a small miracle, but Jared gets him up and gets his jeans changed and the both of them back out of wardrobe before the little PA comes looking. He figures she knows…just hasn’t caught them, and is probably packing a camera so that when she does…

Jensen’s hand is on his back, a little too low and when Jared looks at him he smiles. Fucking smiles, his tongue sticking out between white teeth, daring him…Jared rolls his eyes and looks away. 

Jensen knows though…knows he’s gotten through…and they have to redo the scene twelve times because he can’t stop touching…even when the script doesn’t call for it and Jared keeps forgetting what comes next. After the eleventh time, Jared tells the director that they’ll be right back and drags Jensen behind a bunch of set pieces, slams him against the wall. Jensen just smiles at him, his hands sliding up between them. Jared leans into it briefly. “Finish the scene Jen. Or I won’t let you touch me at all for a week.”

The smile fades and Jared steps back, putting a good six inches between them. “Come on Jare—“

“Serious.” Jared moves his hands out of his reach. “Stop with the pouting.”

But Jensen’s lips are perfect for pouting…perfect for other things too. Jared takes another step back “Not pouting.” Jensen licks them…those perfect, fuck-me lips and Jared has to look away.

“Fuck, Jensen. You’re gonna get us both fired.”

The little PA comes around the corner, her face all pissy and Jared’s glad he’s put a full foot between them. “Come on guys. We need to finish this, you’ve got that interview when we’re done.”

Jared nods. “We’ll be right there.” He watched her leave, then stepped in close, trapping Jensen against the wall with one hand on either side of his head. “Finish it in one take and I’ll let you suck me after the interview.”

Jensen’s hand was on his thigh and Jared shivered. “Touch me during the interview, and I’ll let you fuck me anyway you want to.”

“You want me to touch you, baby?” Jared asked, leaning still closer. “Like this?” He let one long finger caress his face and Jensen moaned. “Or maybe…this?” He let the hand press to his chest. Jensen leaned into the touch and Jared moved back again, turning and heading for the set. “One take, Jen.”

“One touch, Jare.” 

Jared looked back at the fucking grin, tongue and teeth and lips and he shivered. One touch. He could so do that.


End file.
